Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to storage systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to archiving storage systems.
An archiving storage system is used by one or more applications or application servers to store data for longer periods of time, for example, one year. Governments and other organizations often require the storage of certain types of data for long periods. For example, the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) may require retention of financial records for three or more months. Thus, entities that have to meet these storage requirements employ archiving systems to store the data to a media allowing for long-term storage. However, at present, current archiving systems suffer from inadequacies.
Many organizations, such as the United States Courts, require an understanding of how certain data was handled before submission to the court. As such, an accounting of who, when, where, and why the data was stored, accessed, handled, etc., is often required. Generally, current archiving systems cannot provide this data and store the data to the media without regard to who or why the data is stored. Likewise, many archiving systems allow unfettered access to the data once archived.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.